


Sacrifices

by LooksDontMakeTheWorldGoRound



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Wade Wilson, F/M, Kinky, Love, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sacrifices, Smut, Tongue Fucking, Top Wade Wilson, figering, horny wade, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooksDontMakeTheWorldGoRound/pseuds/LooksDontMakeTheWorldGoRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing quite compares to the feeling you get when you've successfully squeezed yourself through a tiny living room window, after you've finish scaling the side of the building to the love of your life's apartment, only to find her curled into a ball and silently snoring on the couch as the television screen illuminates her peaceful face in front of you. Oh, the sacrifices you made when you were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly two years since I've posted a story on any fan fiction site. My current obsession has been anything and everything to do with Deadpool. However, it's rare to find M/F story for said Merc. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a huge fangirl for Spideypool and Cablepool, but it doesn't hurt to come across some quality smut involving DP and a lady every now and then. Hence, my OC smut fic. Hope you all enjoy. This is just a quick warm-up to welcome myself back to the fan fiction realm. ^_^

Sacrifices:

Nothing quite compares to the feeling you get when you've successfully squeezed yourself through a tiny living room window, after you've finish scaling the side of the building to the love of your life's apartment, only to find her curled into a ball and silently snoring on the couch as the television screen illuminates her peaceful face in front of you. The space surrounding her is littered in manila folders and paperwork while her laptop teeters on her lap, near close to falling on to the carpeted floor beneath her if she were to readjust in the slightest.

It had been nearly a week since her beautiful features were close enough to examine and admire, and for Wade, he could barely contain himself just looking at her. Long, thick brunette hair lay unkept, covering her shoulders and face, contrasting against her pale freckled skin as her bangs ruffled against her forehead, her lashes long and mouth slightly ajar. She lay, sporting nothing more than a white tank top and black pair of panties with a teal afghan lazily hanging off her torso, draping onto the carpet. The view was just enough of a tease to cause a tightening sensation towards the front of Wade's spandex suit, leaving no restriction to his intense and needy imagination. I mean, come on, it had been a week since he had seen her last! Desperate was an understatement...

Recollecting himself, he shuffled into the nearby kitchen, swinging open the fridge fisting a beer in each hand, cracking one open, and downing it all in a few mere seconds. Okay, who cared if it was past three in the morning, in his mind, he had just gotten off work and was worthy of a refreshing fermented beverage.

'Bite me' his more outspoken voice box spat as he cracked open the second beer and continued past the living room, down the hallway and towards the master bedroom. Not even bothering to close the door behind him, Wade began stripping the weaponry from his worn and shredded red and black clad spandex suit, un-sheathing his twin katanas, dropping his utility belt and multiple gun holsters to the floor by his feet and tossing aside any other extra unnecessary weight on his body, before beginning to remove his suit piece by piece until he stood in nothing but a tight, form fitting pair of navy boxer briefs that were poorly confining his half-chub and his mask, rolled up slightly above his nose, giving his mouth access to the beer he had been nursing in his right hand. Deciding to pass on a post-mission shower, Wade strolled back into the living room, making sure to purposefully step over each article of clothing and weaponry he left littering the floor on his way out.

Setting down his second empty beer on the coffee table, he reached for the remote control, turning off the current Forensic Files episode she happened to fall asleep to before removing the laptop from her lap, setting it besides his finished beer, before gently picking her limp, warm body up in his arms and carrying her to bed where she belonged (especially if he was home now to join her).

"Mmm," she mumbled in his arms stirring as she readjusted herself. It only took a few seconds for her to register she was moving before she mewed, "Wade," in a hushed, sleepy tone slightly opening one eye to peer up at him.

"The one and only, Babydoll," he spoke smiling down at her as she nuzzled deeper into his shoulder.

"What time is it?" She mumbled into his calloused skin, her soft lips brushing against him sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why, Mel, you're in luck. It's only 3:30 - the best time to start the day." He teased carrying her to the side of the bed, and laying her down carefully.

"Ugh, I fucking hate you." She groaned rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes as she began to stretch her stiff limbs on the cozy mattress.

"Oh, I beg to differ." He challenged crawling on the bed and over her body until he was straddling her slender hips. "I'm actually quite sure you love me," he whispered, leaning down to meet his lips with hers. "I missed you." He spoke once they parted causing a bright shade of red to spread across Melanie's cheeks, unable to hold back a smile.

"You know, you could have waiting a few more hours until I woke up to tell me that." She informed, eyebrow raised looking up at Wade as his large, burly figure towered over her.

"True," he shrugged, dipping down to whisper into her ear seductively, his lips resting against her skin teasingly, "but I couldn't wait that long to show you how much I missed you, now could I?" He continued nibbling her earlobe before he began to pepper kisses down her neck towards her collarbone.

"I supposed not." Melanie quietly moaned, craning her neck back, allowing more access for her lover's increasingly hungry lips as she slightly gripped the back of his mask clad head, pulling him slightly closer to her sensitive skin.

While still lovingly attacking her neck, sucking and biting every inch he could, his hand found its way down her stomach and under the thin fabric of her tank top, using his large callused hand to grope her breast possessively, teasing her hardening nipple with his palm.

"I can't believe you woke me up this early for sex, Wade Wilson." She teased biting her lower lip to suppress any moans that attempted to escape.

"A week without your body is pure torture, babe." He whined, working a perfect dark hickey into the crook of her neck as his hands worked her tank top over her breasts so they had full access to tease and pinch her sensitive nipples.

The small, blissful moans escaping her lips emitted a hungry groan from Wade's throat as he lapped at her bruised skin before sitting up to pull the unneeded article of clothing over her head,tossing it to the ground and catching her lips in his (only this time more desperate and passionate).

The two began to fight each other for dominance, continuously clamping down on the other's lips until Wade was able to shove his tongue into Melanie's mouth and down her throat resulting in yet another needy moan escaping her throat. His cock ached as he began grinding against her hip bone, left hand groping her breast while the right fisted her hair.

Moaning at the lustful, nearly naked beauty below him, Wade's mouth slowly made its was down her neck over her left nipple pulling it into his mouth nipping and sucking on it as his left hand simultaneously mimicked his tongue. Melanie gripping the back of Wade's neck with her right hand, her left loosely griping at the bedsheets as he focuses his sole attention on her chest until she's nearly pleading.

"Wade," she mews, arching her back in response to his attentive mouth, "please, no more teasing."

Unlatching her hard bud from his teeth, he peers up at her with lustful, piercing blue eyes.

"Fuck, babe, I'm just getting started." He grinned, slowly licking her nipple before he began trailing his hot tongue down her stomach leaving marks from his lips where he pleased, slinking his tongue in and out of her navel before biting down hard on her hip bone and beginning to suck on it, emitting a small pained cry from her lips. Once he's worked a impressive enough bruise by his standards, he continued to trail hungry kisses down her inner thigh to her now throbbing heat, inhaling the scent through her soaked panties.

"God, you smell fucking amazing, baby." He moaned running his tongue over the thin fabric before linking his fingers around the hem of her panties, pulling them down from her hips and tossing them on to the floor with her top. "Mmm," he moaned slowly rubbing her swollen clit with his calloused left thumb as his right hand released his throbbing cock from his tight briefs, lazily pumping himself, "you're making it so fucking hard to not shove this big thick cock in that tight pretty pussy right now."

"I love when you talk dirty." She giggled seductively, biting her lip as he slowly slid a digit into her.

Bending down, Wade spread her lips with his pointer and middle finger to admire the dark pink coloration of her swollen, dripping pussy, biting his bottom lip as he fought the urge to ravish her that second.

"Come on, big boy, show me why they call you the 'Merc with the Mouth'." She spoke lustfully, yelping as his finger brushed her g-spot.

"Fuuuck," Wade groans hungrily before ripping off his mask and diving in, his tongue trailing up her swollen clit, taking it into his mouth sucking on her slowly, yet roughly causing the pair to moan in unison. Melanie arching her back into the air as she opens her eyes to see the masculine male in between her legs when he then looks up meeting her gaze with pure lust in his eyes as he continues to eat her hungrily and passionately never loosing eye contact.

It's only when she feels a second thick, callused digit work it's way in and out of her tight, soaked hole she breaks eye contact, throwing her head back down on the pillow beneath her. She then feels Wade chuckle against her sensitive heat before he's sliding a third finger into her as he removes his mouth from her clit and begins quickly lapping his hot tongue over it instead.

He continues to work her open, picking up the pace of his fingers not being shy to graze her g-spot harshly more often then not. The constant moans escaping Melanie's mouth make Wade wince in near pain as his throbbing cock presses harder between his firm abs and the mattress below him. He quickly removes his fingers, grabs the back of her thighs, throwing them over his shoulders, spreading her lips again and shoves his tongue deep into her tight, hot pussy moving his right thumb fast and hard over her sensitive clit causing Melanie to begin moaning and screaming constantly knowing she was close to release.

Wade was desperate to shove his cock inside her, so the quicker he could make her cum, the sooner his throbbing cock would be balls deep inside her, and right now, he desperately needed to be top of her, groping her breasts, attacking her neck and mouth simultaneously with feeling her tight, hot pussy clench around him.

"You gonna cum, for me baby girl?" He asks after he removes his tongue and replaces it, again, with his three digits that continuously pump in and out of her viciously as his thumb continues to knead at her clit as she screams in response. "God, you sound so fucking beautiful when I fuck you with my fingers. This is just your warm up for my thick fucking cock." He purrs, feeling her clench around his fingers as her voice hitches moaning expletives and finally, his name.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum." She admits feeling her stomach tighten as thick fingers continue to work in and out of her overly-sensitive heat, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm. "Oh, Wade-Wade, please," she cries, her knuckles white from the death grip she has on the bedsheets.

He continues to thrust his fingers in and out of her faster each time knowing she'll be over the edge within the minute. "That's right, baby, cum for me." He moans before moving his mouth back down to her clit, his tongue matching the pace of his fingers until he hears her scream his name before she clenches hard around his fingers still fucking into her, and rides out her intense release. He then removes his mouth to look up at her as he now lazily pumps in and out of her as she continues to come down, a trail of saliva trailing from his bottom lip to her pussy. Her breathing is labored as she looks down at him smiling with glazed over eyes, still lost in lust.

God, she's so fucking beautiful.

Wade then slowly pulls his fingers out of her and into his mouth, so he's able to taste every last drop of her sweetness before he climbs back on top of her, connecting their lips again and moaning desperately into her mouth as he begins to pump his cock yet again. He didn't know how much more waiting he could take.

Melanie could tell Wade was restless and needy as she finally comes down from her orgasm. She sits herself up as they continue to make out so she can begin working on pulling his underwear down his thick, muscular thighs. Quickly catching on, he pulls himself on to his knees and attempts to help in said action. It feels like ages before the pair are collectively able to remove his only article of clothing, leaving him too, finally naked.

Melanie giggles to herself as she pushes him on to his back, and begins crawling up to his waist and running her tongue up the base of his shaft just to take his head into her mouth and tongue at his slit, tasting the pre-cum leaking from it. Wade groans, fisting her hair and breathing heavily.

"Baby, please don't fuck with me. I can't wait any longer," he begs as she lazily pumps her fist over his cock continuing to slowly tease his slit with her tongue ignoring his plea. Not able to take anymore teasing, Wade clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth before he's able to muster up enough self-control to roughly pull Melanie by hair so his cock falls from her mouth with a loud pop, throwing her on to her back reviving a pained lustful moan from her mouth. Grabbing her roughly by the ankles so his thighs are nuzzled between her legs, he grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head and hungrily glaring down at her.

"You're just begging for me to teach you a lesson, aren't you, Mel?" He asks licking his lips receiving a lustful, challenging stare from his lover. "I hope you're ready for this huge, thick cock in that tight, pretty pussy because I'm going to fuck you every way imaginable until you cum so hard, so many times that you're seeing stars." He barks, biting down on her bottom lip.

"God, I want you." She moans before he redirects his attention to their lower halves.

Gripping his cock and giving it a few quick pumps, he readjust the two of them so his head was resting against her warm, soaked entrance. For a brief moment he took the time to tease himself up the length of her heat, focusing on her sensitive clit before moving back down and slowly easing himself into her, eliciting loud moans from the both of their mouths.

When it came to sex, the pair couldn't be more compatible - they fit together like corresponding puzzle pieces. There wasn't one feature on the other that didn't drive the both of them insane.

For Melanie, everything about Wade's physique made her hot. She was never an individual that found issue with his ever-changing scarred appearance. To her, it solely made him appear even more attractive.

It was way his powerful muscles rippled beneath his uneven, calloused skin that made her knees weak, with years of putting his body first undoubtedly paying off.

Parts of him, however, Melanie loved most of all because only her eyes were fortunate enough to admire them. The deep, dark scar that began as a puncture wound from a sword under his right peck, trailing jaggedly across his abs, past his left hip bone and ending at the top of his left ass cheek where he was once nearly cut in half during a mission he took out in the Middle East years prior. The dark discolored blurs on his right rib cage and upper back where he once sported tattoos before his forced mutation at Weapon X. The gruesome gash in his right calf where it was blown off from a detonated explosive. These were a few details about his body she admired immensely, but most of all was of course his cock.

The term 'super penis,' as he liked to often refer to it as, was quite the understatement. Not only was Wade impressively hung, his hardened cock easily long enough to graze his navel when at full attention, but even more impressive, was how unbelievably thick he was as well and pairing it with the confidence and skill that oozed through his pores. Those factors alone were enough to push Melanie on the verge of orgasm.

How did she ever get so lucky?

"Ngh-aaahh," he moaned towering over her, lips grazing her own as the last inch of his length slid deep inside her heat. "You're so fucking tight, baby."

Their lips met again as he slowly pulled out of her until only his throbbing head remained inside before snapping his hips forward causing their lips to part, Melanie's breath to hitch and back to arch drastically.

"Mmm," he chuckled, hazy eyes staring down at her writhing body beneath him, "you like feeling my cock stuff your pussy, huh?" He asked before pulling his hips back and again, snapping his hips forward even harder a second time.

"Oh, God! Ahh, yes, Wade!" She cried, as he roughly palmed her left breast, her grinding her hips into his, attacking each other's mouths before he began picking up his pace with each intense thrust.

Desperate to plunge deeper into her tight pussy, Wade grabs her by the back of her thighs, lifting her ass off the mattress and tossing her ankles over his broad shoulders continuing to fuck down into her.

The sound of his thick cock alone slamming into her soaked hole along with the painfully lustful groans coming from his throat as she clenched around him was enough to nearly drive Melanie over the edge. The angle Wade had her in allowed his cock to pound against her g-spot until she was fighting back tears from the intense amount of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck-" she cried as she felt a glob of warm saliva make contact with her throbbing clit. Melanie opened her eyes to find Wade removing his large left hand from under her thigh to bring his thumb over her clit as a trail of spit ran down his lips before knitting tight circles into her sensitive bud while continuing to fuck her vigorously. Melanie moaned at the sight, throwing her head back into the pillow beneath her, biting seductively on her knuckle. "Mmm, I'm gonna cum." She mumbled incoherently as she lapped at the bite make on her finger.

"What was that?" He huffed as he watched her tongue at her digit, his cock dying for release as he continued to slam in and out of her.

She pulled her pointer finger from her mouth with a small pop before locking eye contact with her lover, "I'm gonna - ohh, fuck - Imma fucking cum all over your cock, Wade Wilson - ahh!" She spat, voice hitched with hooded eyes.

"That's right, baby, cum on his thick fucking cock. I wanna feel it." He groaned biting his lip to the point he was drawing blood. He was thrusting so hard inside her, the two couldn't believe the bed frame was still intact, his fingers leaving nasty dark bruises on her thigh and pelvis.

Unable to suppress her screams any longer, Melanie felt her stomach tighten once again, her orgasm building until, finally, she was sent over the edge, intensely clenching around Wade's length. Her vision went blurry as she moaned his name sending him over to edge as well, filling her with his hot cum.

Once she began to come down from her orgasm and her vision returned to her, Melanie looked up at Wade, who was still slowly pumping in and out of her. With his face flushed and breathing staggered, he peered down at her with a small, cocky smirk before slowly pulling out and rolling on to his back next to her.

"Fuck, I missed you," he heaved breathlessly, looking over at her sex-flushed, sweaty body next to him as he brushed the hair that stuck to her face out of the way of her dilated, glazed-over eyes.

"You and me both," she giggled, tugging on his wrist, wanting his body closer to hers.

Wade quickly took the hint, readjusting himself so he was spooning against her, their warm, exhausted bodies intertwined and radiating off of each other as he pulled the comforter over them.

Wade wasting no time finding her breast with his hand, gently groping it as a low hum escaped her mouth.

"Hey, Wade," she spoke softly.

"Yes, baby?" He responded, peppering light kissing along her neck and shoulder.

"What time is it?" She yawned, feeling herself slowly drift into unconsciousness.

"Quarter to six." He spoke nuzzling into her shoulder.

Melanie's eyes shot open, looking back at the clock behind her where the bright blue light illuminated 5:43 am. She groaned throwing her head back on to the pillow. Her alarm for work would be going off in a mere seventeen minutes. So much for going to work well rested...

"I fucking hate you, Wade Wilson." She grumbled, pouting to herself.

"I love you too, Mel." He mumbled followed by a light snore, and Melanie couldn't help but smile, shaking her head.

Oh, the sacrifices you made when you were in love.


End file.
